Espejo líquido
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: El secreto que ella pensó moriría con el olvido, ahora se presentaba con cara de muchacho. Apenas le conocío, comenzó su pesadilla. Atrévete a descubrir el por qué de sus temores.


**Nota:** esta historia fue escrita debido a un reto. No suelo escribir sobre este género ni la serie; así que sólo espero les entretenga y puedan dejarme un comentario para mejorar y continuar escribiendo este estilo de historias.

**Advertencias:** la psicología de los personajes fue modificada a manera de que pudieran adecuarse a la situación narrada.

**Recomendaciones: **lease de noche y/o cerca de un espejo.

**_ESPEJO LÍQUIDO_**

Con dificultad, tiró del gran portón oxidado, después claro, de hacer a un lado algunas hierbas que le impedían cumplir su labor. Su mano sintió el frió metal, que se clavaba cada vez más en su piel, a medida que, trabajosamente, movía esa gran masa de hierro. Finalmente, en un lapsus de fuerza, terminó por abrir la puerta, tropezando un poco al hacerlo.

Acomodó su maleta frente a sí y después de dar un rápido vistazo a todo el lugar, se dispuso a dar marcha hacia el caserón al que había sido transferida. Los caminos que se abrían entre el gran jardín, eran apenas visibles, debido a la falta de poda; las que antes debieron ser flores, ahora no eran más que hierba marchita; sólo a lo lejos, en la cercanía del cementerio casero, se podía apreciar un rosal atiborrado de botones.

-Será genial estar aquí para ver como se abren aquellas flores.- trató de animarse un poco ante la desilusión que había sufrido al encontrarse en tan deplorable lugar.

El viento hizo chocar contra sus piernas el viejo abrigo de lino, regalo de su madre, que ahora le cubría del frío invernal. Acomodó un poco sobre su rostro su blanca bufanda al momento que dejaba de tiritar y colocó, luego, su valija de cuero sobre el suelo de piedra frente a la puerta principal.

Se quitó, con los dientes, el negro guante que cubría su mano derecha y se dispuso a llamar; pero antes de que lo hiciera, la puerta se abrió, rechinando. Al otro lado, una figura negruzca apareció. Era un joven alto y moreno, vestido con le traje negro más elegante que la pobre chica jamás hubiera visto.

-Buenas tardes, soy…

-Señorita Fujioka, la esperan ya en la sala principal.

-¡Ah! sobre eso, disculpe la demora, el tren se atrasó una hora y…- después de recoger la maleta, el joven comenzó a caminar, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la chica le siguiera.

El pasillo ofrecía una extensa variedad de obras de arte y piezas de porcelana china; era sencillamente exquisito caminar por su bien pulido piso de mármol y admirar esa clase de objetos invaluables; sin embargo, esa era apenas una pequeña muestra de las excentricidades del amo de la casa.

Apartando de su rostro un oscuro mechón de cabello, Haruhi alzó la mirada hacia la bella lámpara de mil luces que adornaba la sala a la que había sido conducida; sus ojos se perdían en los detalles barrocos del borde de aquel majestuoso techo de espejo. Poco a poco, siguiendo el camino de adornos, llegó a una gran columna, la sencillez de ésta contrastaba enormemente con el lujo de la alfombra que pisaba.

-Cof, cof.- aquel tosido la obligó a incorporarse de inmediato.

Miró sobre el sofá de terciopelo rojo, a juego con el tapiz de las paredes. Allí, sentado de lado, logró distinguir a un joven en bata verde; la seda caía por su delgado cuerpo marcando bien cada uno de sus brazos, el izquierdo apoyado en la rodilla, el derecho alzado a la altura de su rostro; su mano sostenía una copa de fino cristal que contenía un líquido rojizo, Haruhi lo identificó de inmediato como vino.

-Si dejaste ya de observar mi techo, podrías presentarte conmigo.

-Disculpe; mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi, a partir de hoy seré su nueva enfermera, espero nos llevemos bien- y haciendo una reverencia al más puro estilo japonés, la chica terminó su presentación.

-Me encanta la formalidad con la que se desenvuelven los japoneses; sin embargo, mi querida doncella, creo que esa última frase estuvo de más.

Apenas abría un poco los labios la desconcertada chica para defenderse, cuando le pareció escuchar a Tamaki levantarse de su lugar. Haruhi levantó entonces el torso que aún reverenciaba; al hacerlo se topó de frente con el rubio. No pudo explicarse cómo había, en sus condiciones, llegado hasta ella tan rápido.

De cerca, la imagen del francés era tan cautivadora como intimidante. Su indumentaria dejaba parte de su pecho al descubierto, y se percibía, a simple vista, el movimiento agitado de su reparación. La tela, enmarcando su torso, se movía cambiando de posición las arrugas en cada respiro.

De un momento a otro, el chico acercó su mano hasta el rostro de la joven; con cuidado la colocó debajo de su mentón y, ya que la diferencia de altura era tanta, levantó con calma su cara para poder apreciarla mejor. El rubor en las mejillas de Haruhi provocó el cese de dicha acción.

-En seguida la llevarán a su habitación. Verá que me di a la tarea de escoger para usted algunos vestidos; escoja uno y baje a cenar.- el tono pretencioso que usaba al hablar había logrado hacer que Fujioka se enfadara, sin embargo, sabiendo su posición en aquella situación, decidió callar.- Morinozuka.

-Joven Suou- se escuchó al borde de la entrada al salón y al momento apareció de entre las sobras el mayordomo. Y sin esperar más órdenes se dirigió a la muchacha.- Señorita, sígame por favor.

Haruhi no hizo esperar a su guía. Caminó tras él, empezando a acostumbrarse a las maravillas que se iban mostrando a lo largo de su marcha. Por fin llegaron a las puertas de la que sería su alcoba. Morinozuka las abrió de par en par sin perder su postura recta y luego con un movimiento de brazo, pidió a su invitada que entrara. Seguido de ella, el mayordomo se adentró a la recámara, dejando sobré un buró, bien acomodado, su equipaje. El ruido de las puertas al cerrar fue lo último que escuchó la joven antes de quedar completamente sola.

Apretando, dentro de las gastadas zapatillas, los entumidos dedos, dejó escapar un suspiro. Luego se dispuso a desempacar.

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió el cierre metálico de su bolso fue el informe que le habían dado antes de decir aceptar el empleo. Logró recordar el instante en que lo tuvo por primera vez en sus manos, la excitación que sintió al saber que por fin tendría su primer trabajo en el extranjero y las ganas con las que había aceptado a pesar de las raras situaciones que, entre risas, había escuchado de boca de sus colegas.

La emoción se apoderó una vez más de ella. Con la lozanía que le acompañaba, sabía, podía llegar aún más lejos, sólo tenía que dar ese primer gran paso que era cuidar de un francés adinerado. Sin más, la desolación que se había profundizado en su mente a su llegada, se esfumó; a ella llegaron nuevamente, las ganas de cumplir con su labor tan bien como le fuera posible.

Colocó el informe sobre su mesa de noche y empezó a sacar su ropa para acomodarla en algún cajón del armario. Sin embargo, al abrir las puertas de caoba encontró una gran variedad de telas, vestidos y demás, de un pomposo estilo; al momento, miró sus telas viejas y desgastas; decidió, pues, meterlas de nuevo en su maleta.

Rozando cada borde de las prendas con su dedo índice y medio, fue probando la infinidad de texturas. Finalmente paró en seco al sentir un lienzo tan delicado que parecía que tocaba algo líquido. De inmediato sacó un vestido azul claro de tirantes; el corte era simple, tal vez el más sencillo de todos, por eso, le pareció el más adecuado. Quizá con el tiempo se acostumbraría a los lujos ofrecidos y podría entonces, usar cualquier otro más vistoso.

Levantó los brazos para acomodarse la ropa elegida sintiendo como la tela rozaba deliciosamente su cuerpo. Resultaba embriagante sentir aquella prenda ajustarse con suavidad a su contorno; era casi como si le acariciaran con los pétalos de una rosa.

Una vez arreglada, bajó para encontrarse con su paciente. Recordando cómo llegar a la sala principal, se aventuró a buscar el comedor; aunque no fue difícil, ya que se encontraban juntos.

Suou le esperaba sentado en la punta de su larga mesa. Haruhi se aproximó para tomar asiento; la vajilla acomodada a la derecha del amo, le pereció, era la suya, por tanto, se acomodó en ese lugar.

-Supuse que usaría ese vestido; a mi parecer, es el que mejor le va.- dijo Tamaki mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su invitada.- por favor, sírvase lo que guste.- acabó diciendo al momento que señalaba los manjares colocados al centro de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias- replicó ella, tratando de verse más refinada de lo que en verdad era al tomar de una gran charola un trozo grueso de carne.- disculpe, ¿usted no va a cenar?

-Tendrá que comprender, mi bella dama, que en mi estado actual, rara vez tengo apetito.

-Pero es importante que coma algo si quiere mejorar.

La risa sonora del dueño de la casa se escuchó por todo el lugar. Al poco rato, recobró la compostura y recargó la cabeza sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

-Ahora, supongo, querrá que hablemos de mi enfermedad.- dibujó el contorno de su copa, la misma que cargaba en la sala, antes de seguir hablando.- y si a usted no le incomoda hablar de algo tan grotesco mientras come, yo estaré dispuesto a hablar de ello para facilitarle, lo más posible, su trabajo.

-Pues…- comenzó a responder un tanto dudosa- por mí está bien.- y luego de meter a su boca un pedazo de carne y degustarlo, continuó- según tengo entendido, señor Suou…

-Por favor, llámeme Tamaki- interrumpió su escucha.

-De acuerdo. Señor Tamaki…

-O no, no me ha entendido, llámeme simplemente Tamaki. Y por favor, si no es mucha molestia, tráteme sin tantas formalidades, pues para mi, es usted como un miembro más de mi familia.

-Bien- pauso antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo, pero al darse cuenta de que ahora sí iba a ser escuchada por completo, decidió seguir- según tengo entendido, sufres de una rara infección en las vías respiratorias. Se te ha tratado durante varios años, pero tu condición no mejora ¿no es así?

-Eso es lo que todas mis enfermeras anteriores me hicieron saber.

-Pero el tratamiento que te han brindado todos estos años esta muy superado. Actualmente la ciencia médica ha realizado extensas investigaciones con pacientes que sufren lo mismo que tu. Si me lo permites, me gustaría tratarte con estos nuevos medicamentos.

-Es por eso que contacté con ustedes, en primera instancia.

-Y me alegra que haya sido así.- dijo terminado, por fin, de comer.

-Ahora que terminó, le molestaría si la dejo sola; tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Está bien.

-Puede explorar la casa a su antojo, después de todo, este es su nuevo hogar.- y terminando de decir esto, se levantó de su lugar pesadamente y salió, ayudado por su leal sirviente.

Haruhi quedó sola, como antes, mirando de un lado a otro. Pero esta vez, ya con la autorización concedida, se atrevió a caminar por todo el lugar; a su paso se encontró con un sin fin de extraños objetos de diversas culturas, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un cuadro, colocado sobre una pared al término de una escalinata.

Subió cada uno de los peldaños, sintiéndose cada vez más atraída por la imagen. Al final, lo que encontró le dejó pasmada. La figura que estaba pintada era ni más ni menos, que el rostro sonriente de Tamaki, le resultó increíble lo mucho que su enfermedad había cambiado sus facciones. Y ahora que lo veía en esa pintura, le parecía conocido; casi podía haber jurado que lo había visto antes; pero como eran puras especulaciones, terminó por decidir regresar a su cuarto.

Se quitó el vestido colocándolo sobre una silla junto a la cama y se aseo, alistándose para entrar en la cama, pensando todavía en el sabor de la cena, y en lo gracioso que le parecía haber visto a Tamaki en dos ocasiones con la misma copa y, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, la misma cantidad de vino, y ninguna de las dos veces había tenido la oportunidad de verlo sorber un trago. Sonriendo un poco ante las ridículas cosas que el silencio le hacía pensar, terminó moviendo a un lado las sábanas para entrar a la cama.

Al acostarse, un súbito recuerdo la asaltó. Si mal no recordaba, Tamaki había sido paciente suyo cuando apenas comenzaba sus investigaciones en la clínica de su profesor. Pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aún se encontraba estudiando en la universidad, recordó también que algunas otras de sus compañeras habían atendido a aquel paciente. Escudriñando en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, encontró, con asombró, que el nombre del muchacho era el mismo.

En un solo movimiento se levantó de la cama y sentó al borde de ésta encendiendo la lámpara de mesa que se encontraba a su lado. Tomó el informe y comenzó revolver las hojas. Muchos de los papeles estaban arrugados y amarillentos por el continuo uso y las repetidas veces en las que lo había leído, sin embargo, en el medio se distinguía una hoja tan blanca como lisa; con cuidado la sacó del fólder y empezó a leer en voz audible.

-Houshakuji Renge, su primer enfermera, actualmente nadie sabe donde vive; Ootori Sawako; su segunda enfermera; murió hace tres años…

La lista de nombres era extensa, más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pero no era eso lo que más le consternaba; era el hecho de recordarlas a todas como miembros de su equipo de investigación lo que la obligó a ponerse de pie. Al lado de cada nombre figuraban las palabras: desaparecida, muerta, sin información.

Con las manos temblorosas y sintiendo una mirada sobre ella, Haruhi alcanzó de nuevo el vestido azul y se lo colocó casi bruscamente, de modo que pudiera estar lista lo antes posible; luego metió lo poco que había sacado de su maleta de nuevo en ella y la cargó corriendo hacia el pasillo.

No comprendía aún lo que estaba pasando, pero algo en su interior le decía que abandonara el lugar. Sus piernas perdían cada vez más las fuerzas al no dejar de sentir aquella sensación de ser vigilada. De repente, claramente sintió una respiración cerca de su oído. Cerró los ojos y continuó corriendo hacia la salida, conteniéndose las ganas de gritar.

Pero a mitad del pasillo que llevaba hacia las escaleras del gran salón con techo de espejo, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, era una risotada sonora y hueca; sus pies se plantaron en el suelo sin querer moverse. Sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo, pero el pavor apenas le dejaba continuar respirando. Al final, al sentir un escalofrío recorrer como una cascada de agua fría su espalda, terminó por volver a su carrera.

El pasillo parecía no terminar, por más rápido que ella se movía, las paredes siempre eran las mismas, el aire comenzó a volverse cada vez más denso, la respiración se agitó a tal grado de dolerle el pecho y finalmente, paró.

Al hacerlo pudo sentir claramente una mano sobre su espalda, rogó que fuera el mayordomo. Como pudo se giró para ver de quien se trataba, pero a sus espaldas no había nadie.

Talló sus ojos pensando que su visión fallaba. Al abrirlos de nuevo pudo ver como, desde lo más oscuro del pasillo, se acercaba, con paso pausado, Suou Tamaki.

La respiración de la enfermera se aceleró, dejó caer su maleta para cubrir con ambas manos a su boca. Su mirada le permitía reflejar apenas la mitad del miedo que en ese momento sentía al pensar que seguramente se encontraba frente a algún tipo de psicópata.

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta.-dijo Tamaki con la familiaridad con la que antes no había tratado a Fujioka- me sorprende la rapidez con la que descubriste que no estás a salvo en este lugar. Todas tus amigas tardaron más en notarlo.

Haruhi, sintiendo que su cuerpo le abandonaba tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de poder volver a sentir las piernas. Después, sin poder dejar de mirar fijamente al que creía su potencial atacante, temiendo por su vida retrocedió uno pasos.

Sus piernas, aún temblorosas no podían dejar de echarse para atrás mientras, el francés, con la mirada perdida en los grandes ojos de la chica se acercaba cada vez más y más. Las pisadas de la muchacha se iban acortando pues presentía que los peldaños estaban próximos a ella.

La sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en el rostro de Tamaki era tal, que parecía encarnaba en ella toda la maldad que había estado disimulando, su bata verde, antes hermosa, parecía no tocar el suelo, pues al final de su lánguida caída, las sombras ocultaban incluso sus pies y sin embargo, parecía estar arraigado tan fuertemente que con cada paso se cimbraba por completo el piso. La falta de iluminación en el lugar no sólo terminó por hacer creer a la invitada que la silueta frente a ella flotaba, sino también ocultaba a medias el cuerpo y rostro de su paciente.

Y finalmente, lo que la chica temía ocurrió. Al dar él su último paso la luz le tocó; entonces la piel nívea que antes se mecía con cada respiración mostró sobre el pecho una marca, una herida profunda y seca que bajaba desde la tráquea; no había sangre, pero se alcanzaba a distinguir la carne rosada al descubierto. Sin quererlo ella se echó para atrás, sintiendo bajo sus pies que el piso terminaba. Rodó por las escaleras golpeándose diversas partes del cuerpo.

Al término de su caída, aún le quedaban fuerzas para arrastrarse hacia la salida; el dolor agudo en varias partes de su cuerpo y la angustia al no poder mover las piernas no se comparaban con la desesperación que le obligaba a seguir luchando por su vida.

Como pudo se acomodó para jalarse con los brazos dejando un tenue camino de sangre. Sin quererlo, la imagen que acababa de ver le hizo recordar la historia completa; el chico extranjero transferido a Japón con el afán de ser curado; las infructuosas horas de estudio junto a sus compañeras y finalmente el medicamento en desarrollo que había incluido sin autorización en el tratamiento de dicho paciente para acelerar sus investigaciones. Ella había provocado su muerte; en aras de la ciencia, se dijo para consolarse en aquel entonces y no conforme con haberle arrebatado la vida a un chico inocente, con todo descaro había abierto su todavía joven cadáver para continuar sus estudios.

-Pero nada de eso fue en vano ¿cierto?- lloraba la chica- he salvado la vida de muchas personas con el sacrificio de una, eso es algo bueno ¿no?- gritaba incontenible mientras arrastraba su cuerpo hacia la sala principal- gracias a mi mucha gente se a curado- se consolaba penosamente como queriendo lograr el perdón.

A sus espaldas, aún, caminaba sereno el rubio. Ella, dejando de lado su dolor, seguía esperanzada a salir de aquel lugar, pero, a pesar del esfuerzo sobre humano con el que se movía, su acto de escapismo no duró mucho tiempo, pues al poco rato de comenzado su recorrido se topó de frente con la seda verde.

Aún llorando se tumbó sobre el suelo boca arriba.

De pronto se escucho una risa acompañar los lastimeros alaridos que resonaban por la casa. Haruhi abrió los ojos de par en par, esperando por lo peor; sin embargo, al buscar a su alrededor Tamaki ya no estaba.

Miró con un poco de alivio al frente. De una u otra forma había logrado llegar al salón principal y ahora podía apreciar su figura maltrecha en el techo de espejo. El vestido en su cuerpo tumbado realmente simulaba el movimiento del agua; las manchas carmín de sangre parecían entonces pétalos de una rosa roja flotando en el líquido.

Fujioka, fijándose en los detalles de la escena que se le presentaba, como hipnotizada, notó con extrañeza que la imagen realmente se movía. El temor volvió a apoderarse de ella; sus respiración se agitó y sientió el sudor frío resbalar por su frente, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba, dejar de mirar hacia arriba. La risa que ya antes había escuchado, se dejó oír de nuevo en la lejanía. Entonces dejó escapar de su garganta un grito que llenó cada rincón de la vieja casona. Su cara iba perdiendo color a medida que observaba cómo poco a poco, su rostro reflejado en el techo se desfiguraba y una sonrisa burlona aparecía en él.

-Admítelo, estamos jodidas.

* * *

**Más notas:** se suponía que esta era una historia de terror, pero creo que no logra ni espantar a mi hermanito XD. Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran algún comentario o sugerencia porque la experiencia de escribir algo tan diferente a lo que acostumbro fue sensacional y me gustaría continuar haciendolo.

Bye bye.


End file.
